paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pluem secret
this is my episode 7 of my story hope you guys enjoy:-) (story by Pluem-is-on-the-job) character: pluem chase rocky zuma ryder skye mashall rubble kaw(minor) summer(cat) story: (when kaw not waking up for 1 week pluem is only stay in his pup house not going anywhere not going to eat food and water not talking with other pup) (chase walk to pluem pup house) chase: pluem wanna eat some bacon? today food is bacon... pluem(in his pup house): no.... chase:(sigh) you need to eat! pluem(in his pup house): I SAID NO!!! chase: you not eating any for one week you need to eat! (pluem come out from his pup house) pluem: i said no! now go away! (pluem go back into his pup house) chase:(sigh)(go back into the lookout) pups... plan B not work all pup exept pluem: (sigh) (in pluem pup house) pluem:(sigh)(he press the botton tahat hide in pluem&everst picture and he drop down in to the hole) pluem: gravity system active (and he land on the groud very save and sound) (he walk to the metal that have a password pin on it) pluem: hmm 2632 (and the door open)(he walk into the room) pluem: let me do my brandbnew pup pack (2 hours later) pluem: put that in and that and.... gold dust? and put in to the main power source? uhh i have only 2 gold left guess i have to use it (30 min later) pluem: finaly fished phew! so tried..... and you need to die summer! raft energy gun! (he shoot energy gun at the test dummy and the test dummy blow up) pluem: whoa! i don't know it very powerful... (in the look out) rocky:(sigh) he will feel better when kaw wakeup (pluem come into the lookout) pluem: i feel better....(starving) hehe food please? (20 min later) zuma: (sigh) summer is very evil.... pluem: im done im going to visit kaw (pluem go to the hospital) (pluem go to kaw room) pluem: (sigh) kaw... i got a super wepones that can destroy summer.... after summer lose i will find the the way to wake you up now... i got to go... bye (pluem go to evil kittens group hideout) pluem(shout): show your face summer! (summer appear behide pluem) summer: (punch pluem but pluem dodge it) pluem:(shoot energy gun at summer) summer:(dodge the energy bullets) energy sword! (energy sword come out) pluem: I HATE YOU!!! (shoot energy gun at summer) summer:(take cover) laser active! pluem: again!? raft metal sheild! (metal sheild come out) summer: DIE!!! (shoot the lasef at pluem but metal sheild block it) pluem: (shoot energy gun at summer and the energy bullets hit him) summer: ahhhhhhhh! (fall down into the ground) pluem: that what you get....... BECAUSE OF YOU KAW WILL NOT WAKE UP!!! summer: (get up slowly) i will... not...give up..... pluem: (aim energy gun at summer) (summer close his eye) pluem(thinking): is.. is that...... the cat that save me....? when i was a puppy?...... flashback pluem: go away! i don't have any thing... bulldog: huh!! i not belive you... summer: STOP!! stay away from that pup!! bulldog: you just only the normal cat what you can do? hahahahaha! summer: kittens!! help me... (10 kittens come and help pluem) bulldog: (run away) (all kittens leaves) pluem(thinking): who are they.... end of flashback pluem: raft energy gun away! summer: huh? (see pluem walking away) why you not kill me? pluem(smile): remember when you saw a bulldog that hurting a puppy? summer: huh? (close his eye) summer flashback bulldog: you just only a normal cat what you can do? hahahahaha! summer: kittens! help me (bull dog run away) end of summer flashbag summer: you... are that puppy!? pluem: (leave a note and walk away) (summer go read the note) dear summer thanks for saving me thank you so i going to say i forgive you (sigh) sorry for hurting you... sorry can you forgive me if you forgive that mean we cool ok? summer(look at pluem that walking away): (smile) i forgive you thank for forgive me.... THE END Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pluem-is-on-the-job story